Life With You
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Gelap dan cahaya adalah satu, seperti baik dan buruk, bersih dan kotor. Bahkan sosok terkutuk penuh dosa pun ingin memiliki secercah cahaya untuk hidupnya yang hina.
1. Chapter 1

"Akh! Ini sakit! Aaakkhh!!"

"Tolongーakh! Tidak, aku tidak bisa!"

Sosok itu merintih kesakitan dengan kedua kaki yang bergerak brutal membuat alas yang dipakainya untuk berbaring menjadi kusut tak berbentuk. Wajahnya penuh keringat, nafasnya memburu seperti sekoloni banteng tengah mengejarnya di gurun tandus.

"Lakukan sesuatu! Kalian berencana membunuhnya _huh_!?"

Sosok berambut karamel membentak dengan mata melotot garang pada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang terlihat ragu berdiri di depadepan tempat tidur. Sementara disisi tempat tidur yang lain tampak sesosok pemuda berambut silver dengan kulit pucat yang sibuk mengelus rambut basah sosok yang tengah kesakitan.

"Ta-tapi Pangeranー"

"Apa lagi brengsek!? Jika kau tidak membantunya kau akan membunuh adik dan Ibu ku!" yang tertua semakin berang.

"Ta-tapiー"

"Lakukan sekarang atau aku yang melempar mu ke Neraka" yang muda bersuara. Mengarahkan keping hijaunya yang indah sekaligus berbahaya pada pria yang kini menelan ludah kaku.

"B-baik. T-tapi... "

" _Fuck_! Tapi apalagi!?"

"Prosesnya akan lebih menyakitkan saat aku mengeluarkannya nanti, Pangeran"

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG! AKU LEBIH TERSIKSA JIKA DIA TERUS BERADA DI DALAM PERUTKU!" berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Sosok berambut hitam legam itu bahkan sudah menangis karena rasa sakit yang seperti mengoyak isi perutnya.

Meski kedua pemuda disisi kanan-kirinya berusaha untuk menenangkannya, itu semua tidak berarti. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, perutnya seperti akan dirobek. Ia hanya ingin makhluk kecil yang berada didalam perutnya segera dikeluarkan.

"Aaahhh!! Sakit!! Oh Tuhan!!" mencengkram erat kedua tangan yang memeganginya. Tak peduli jika kuku-kuku jemarinya melukai kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti bisa Taozi, kau pasti bisa. Taozi kami sangat kuat, kau bisa" pemuda berambut silver mengelus rambut kelam sosok diatas ranjang, lalu menatap cemas pada perut bulat besar yang mulai dibelah untuk melakuka persalinan dadakan ini.

"Brengsek. Jika si tua bangka itu tidak menampakkan diri setelah proses ini selesai, aku sendiri yang akan datang ke Istana Langit untuk meminta tambahan hukuman si tua bangka itu" pemuda berambut karamel menggerutu marah.

Meski mendengar, ia tak bisa merespon gerutuan anak tertuanya. Rasa sakit yang berpusat pada perutnya mengambil alih seluruh hidupnya, proses ini sungguh menyiksa. Bulir keringat yang berjatuhan semakin sering, wajahnya juga memucat, dan bibirnya nyaris berdarah.

"Sedikit lagi! Tahan rasa sakitnya Yang Mulia"

Mengangguk sebisanya, Tao mengerang lebih keras seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi berambut _ash gray_ yang berbalut jubah hitam panjang dan wajah tampan yang kaku juga dingin.

"Kalian berdua keluar! Anjing-anjing Istana itu mengikuti ku, halangi mereka!" memberi titah dengan wajah cemas. Sosok tinggi tegap itu menggantikan posisi anak tertuanya, menggenggam tangan sang istri dan mencium dahinya yang basah.

"Kau baru datang dan mengusir kami begitu saja?!"

"Aku Ayahmu Chanyeol! Kau dan Sehun harus menjaga pintu jika kalian tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padaku atau Taozi!"

Chanyeolーpemuda berambut karamel ーmengepalkan tangannya. Tapi sebuah tepukan kecil di bahunya membuatnya menoleh kaku, melihat sang adik yang memberi isyarat agar mereka segera keluar.

Dengan rasa kesal dan juga amarah yang terpancing, anak tertua yang tak kalah tampan itu mengikuti langkah sang adik yang keluar dari ruangan serba hitam milik orangtua mereka.

"Taozi ku pasti bisa, kau bisa sayang. Jangan menyerah, aku disini" mendaratkan banyak kecupan di dahi istrinya yang basah. Sepasang mata itu enggam terbuka karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyiksa tubuhnya.

Sang Pria menatap cemas ke arah perut yang terbuka, melihat sebuah gumpalan dengan kepala, sepasang tangan dan kaki terangkat dari perut istrinya. Berwarna merah, medengar erangan tertahan yang keluar dari celah bibir mungil istrinya.

Menerima gigitan di lengan kanannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pemuda bersurai jelaga yang kini mulai menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal hebat. Pria itumengusap surainya, memberi kecupan sayang di wajah berpeluh si pemuda, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" suaranya yang berat dan dalam mengalun lirih. Pemuda yang masih lemah menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

Bibirnya masih bergetar karena rasa sakit yang sempat menyiksa tubuhnya, tak bisa tersenyum untuk membalas pancaran khawatir berlebih dari sepasang _iris_ abu-abu yang menatapnya taat.

"...tidak...apa kau-baik?"

Tangan besar pria itu mengusap wajah basah si pemuda. "Aku selalu baik, siapa yang berani melawan Raja ke 5 Dunia Bawah, hm?" senyum tersemat di bibirnya yang tebal. Sangat menawan.

"Aku lelah, Kris... " mata dengan kantung tebal dibagian bawahnya itu mengatup perlahan. Mengundang si pria kembali mengecup belah bibirnya yang bengkak karena ia gigit terlalu lama.

"Tidurlah sayang, kau sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Terima kasih" berbisik lembut, usapan di kepala, berhasil menghantarkan si pemuda bersurai jelaga ke alam mimpi.

Membiarkan seorang wanita tua bertudung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan tatapan mengawasi sang pria, dan setelah wanita tua itu menyelesaikan semuanya ーtermasuk membersihkan darah yang tercecerー ia kembali mengarahkan iris indahnya pada wajaht tidur si pemuda.

Seiring dengan suara pintu yang terbuka samar. Memancing perhantiannya yang berharga, tertoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka tanpa izin. Sepasang _iris_ Indah itu membeku kala melihat beberapa itensitas tak diundang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

Meski yang dipancarkan salah satunya adalah sorot rindu mendalam yang bercampur kelegaan tiada tara sekalipun. Sosok pria berumur yang terlihat masih tampan, baju serba putih yang dikenakannya sangat cocok dengan sosoknya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang" titahnya mengusir.

Pria berumur itu mengalihkan iris coklat kayunya, menatap sang pria berjubah dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

"Ini bukan jawaban, kau masih belum membuktikannya padaku, _Son of Hades_ "

Pria itu mendecih, bibirnya berkedut miring.

"Silahkan lihat jika kau sangat yakin dengan keyakinan mu, Tuan Malaikat" ia mencemooh. "Jika kau menolak untuk tahu, biarkan aku memberitahu mu"

Pria tua itu terdiam tenang, sorot yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Anak ketiga kami telah lahir, dia seorang Putri. Dan dia sangat cantik seperti putramu"

Mengepalkan tangan. Sudah begitu lama, tapi ia masih belum bisa merelakannya.

"Kita lihat, keinginan egoismu ini apakah akan berjalan selamanya atau istrimu sendiri yang akan mengoyak nya"

"Tentu saja" senyumnya tersirat. "Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya, Tao akan tetap bersama ku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi"

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan sudi mengakuinya. Tao masih menjadi Putra ku, bocah kecil lugu yang kau culik untuk kau jadikan pengantin mu, makhluk Neraka"

Senyumnya tak bosan berkembang, berpaling tak peduli saat pria Malaikat itu beranjak pergi. Memilih untuk mengecup belah persik yang terbuka, dan mengagumi sosok bersurai jelaga yang sudah cukup lama dimilikinya. Menjadi miliknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tampaknya laki-laki tinggi itu tengah bersenang hati, ia tak berhenti bersiul sejak tadi. Membiarkan helai _ash gray_ nya koyak tak tertata, menanggalkan jubah hitam yang sejujurnya tak seberapa disukainya. Berbalut pakaian serba hitam yang memperlihatkan dada bidang dan punggung lebarnya.

Sepasang _iris_ abu-abu gelap itu beriak bahagia. Berkutat dengan ruangan tak terpakai yang telah disulapnya sebagai sebuah kamar bernuansa kelabu, yang sebagian besar dilakukannya tanpa tenaga, sebenarnya.

Benda-benda itu bergerak di udara, menata dirinya masing-masing dengan posisi yang akurat. Sebuah kamar dengan _box_ bayi bercat hitam dan berkelambu senada, dibagian atasnya terdapat seekor gagak dengan matanya yang menyala merah.

"Aku membawa boneka, menurutmu Lisa suka yang mana?" pemuda bermata hijau yang indah bertanya, berdiri didepan kamar dengan 2 boneka berbeda bentuk di kedua tangannya.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menoleh, mendekap sebuah guling mini berbentuk naga yang lucu. Dahinya berkerut samar, meneliti 2 boneka yang dibawanya oleh putranya.

Sebuah boneka porselen cantik bertaring dengan rambut putih panjang dan sebuah boneka beruang dengan mata semerah darah.

"Entahlah, menurud mu? Kalau aku, aku akan pilih boneka beruang itu" ucapnya, meletakkan guling yang dibawanya ke dalam _box_ bayi yang cukup besar.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi boneka porselen ini cocok untuknya, lihatlah, mereka memiliki warna mata yang sama" Chanyeol kembali mengamati kedua bonekanya.

"Apakah Sehun belum kembali?" menegapkan punggungnya, ia menggulung lengan kemeja hingga se siku.

"Aku belum melihatnya. Aku akan kembali untuk melihat boneka yang lain, banyak sekali yang memberi hadiah boneka" kata Chanyeol sambil lalu.

Kris kembali mengecek kelambu _box_ bayinya, tersenyum melihat jika tempat tidur bayinya telah siap, ia membalikkan badan, yang dihadapkan oleh kemunculan Putra keduanya yang terlihat sedikit agak kacau dengan bekas ranting kecil pohon dan dedaunan yang tersangkut di pakaiannya.

Putra yang juga mewarisi ketampanannya, namun kulitnya lebih pucat, _iris_ nya gelap seperti milik istrinya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, _son_ "

Sehun mendengus, meletakkan sebuah keranjang anyaman di lantai yang penuh dengan mawar berwarna hitam. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor, dahinya mengernyit tak suka saat mencabut ranting kurus yang membuat penampilannya buruk.

Kris beranjak mengambil keranjang bunga itu, mengambil setangkai, tapi dalam hitungan per _mili second_ , bunga itu lenyap menjadi abu tak bersisa di tangannya.

"Sarung tangan _dad_ , kau lupa sarung tanganmu" ucapnya sibuk sendiri. "Aku akan membantu Chanyeol memilah-milah hadiah"

"Ya, bereskan secepatnya. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjemput Ibu dan adik kalian"

Sehun mengangguk, terliat sangat antusias di mata gelapnya. Pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan sang Raja yang kini tengah memakai sepasang sarung tangan untuk menata mawar yang telah dipetik putranya.

Tak lagi ada benda melayang dan bergerak tanpa sentuhan, hanya terdengar nada bersiul dari sang Raja yang tengah berbahagia.

Ia dan kedua putranya, _oh!_ Dan tak lupa seluruh penghuni alam Dunia Bawah saat ini sedang bersuka cita karena kelahiran putri pertama mereka. Yang kabarnya sudah tersebar ke seluruh alam, bahkan kemarin setelah proses kelahiran itu usai, ia menerima kunjungan dari Raja _Dark Elf_ yang dikenal tak pernah menampakkan dirinya dimanapun.

Tampaknya Kris memiliki bakat untuk mendekorasi sebuah ruangan, ia tak membutuhkan pertolongan siapapun saat mengerjakannya. Saat sebuah foto berbingkai diletakkan disebuah meja bundar kecil, seorang pelayan datang memberitahu jika waktunya akan segera tiba.

Raja kelima _underwolrd_ itu menatap puas kamar buatannya, tak lupa memerintah 2 penjaga di depan kamar bayinya. Kris beranjak untuk berganti pakaian dan membenahi diri, melewati jubah hitamnya yang cukup berat. Warna hitam yang kelam memang sangat cocok di kulitnya, tapi warna yang berbeda

Chanyeol dan Sehun juga mengganti pakaian mereka. 3 ekor _cerberus_ mengikuti dengan jinak. Para pelayan Raja menunduk memberi hormat.

*

*

Belah bibir layaknya persik itu terbuka untuk menghembuskan nafas samar, tak tertarik untuk mengangkat dagu sekedar melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Lebih memilih untuk mengamati sepatu yang menjadi alas kakinya ketika 2 orang pelayan menata pakaian dan rambut hitamnya.

"Apa anda tidak menyukai pakaian ini, Yang Mulia?" pelayan wanita bertubuh kurus bertanya cemas.

Pemuda itu mengerjap, otomatis mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah si pelayan yang tampak takut. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, pakaian ini bagus"

"Tapi mengapa Yang Mulia terlihat mendung? Apa ada yang mengganggu anda?"

Tao tersenyum, melengkungkan belah persiknya yang terbelah sejak awal. Senyum yang disukai oleh semua penghuni Dunia Bawah.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, aku hanya sedikit cemas jika pesta perayaan itu benar-benar diadakan"

Pelayan lain baru saja selesai menata rambutnya ーponi dan aksesoris telinga berbentuk tengkorak sangat manis untuknyaー kemudian memasangkan sebuah kalung ketat di lehernya.

"Anda hanya terlalu cemas Yang Mulia. Ini adalah kelahiran ketiga dan seorang Putri telah hadir, semua penghuni _underworld_ sangat senang"

Tao menggigit bibirnya yang basah, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat keyakinan di mata kedua pelayannya. Mereka kembali bekerja, kini mempercantik wajahnya dengan riasan tipis yang sanggup membuat siapa saja terpana. Tak terkecuali, bahkan kedua putranya sendiri.

Dan semuanya selesai tepat waktu, ia ditinggalkan seorang diri di ruangan itu. Dan sebuah ketukan terdengar mengalihkan agensinya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, mengawasi pintu yang perlahan terbuka, dan sosok tinggi tegap Chanyeol juga Sehun membuatnya semakin cemas.

Kedua Pangeran tampan itu bergerak ke samping, memberi jalan pada sang Raja yang membawa sebuah buntelan berbalut kain merah darah di dadanya. Berjalan mendekat dengan terkaman iris yang medamba, membuat hatinya bergetar.

Dan sang Raja berlutut di hadapannya dengan satu kaki tertekuk dan lutut yang menyentuh lantai.

"Lalisa, putri cantik kita Taozi" senyum memikat itu tersemat. Meletakkan buntelan yang cukup besar itu diatas pangkuannya.

Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya meletup-letup ketika sepasang _iris_ indah berwarna _ruby_ menatapnya lugu dengan senyum lebar khas bayi.

Sangat cantik.

Hidung dang bibirnya adalah warisan darinya, sementara rambut dan matanya adalah milik sang Raja. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi putri yang sangat cantik di seantero _Dark World._

"Sangat mirip dengan kita" mengusap tangan mungil yang menggengam erat jari telunjuknya, Kris mengecup dahi bayinya.

"Ya, putri yang cantik" Tao berkata lirih, suaranya agak bergetar.

Kris tersenyum, mengusap pipi istrinya.

"Kau masih yang tercantik, Taozi"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, memukul bahu sang Raja main-main. Menerima kecupan di bibirnya yang merah, yang kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman dalam yang berhasrat.

"Jika kalian lupa kita berdua masih berada disini" Sehun berkata lantang.

Tao mendorong bahu suaminya segera, melihat ke arah pintu dimaba kedua putranya yang masih berdiri menjulang disana. Ia memerah malu, karena ciuman tadi disaksikan oleh kedua putranya.

"Warna merah sangat cocok untuk mu" Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Tao dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Apakah kita membuat tema? Seingat ku tidak ada peraturan semacam jika kita semua harus berpakaian warna merah" Sehun berceletuk, memperhatikan pakaian ketiga keluarganya. Dan anggota keempat baru mereka yang berada di pangkuan.

"Boleh aku menggendong Lisa?" si sulung bertanya penuh minat. Mata hijaunya berbinar menatap adiknya yang masih bayi. Tao mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Lisa adikmu. Hati-hati menggendongnya"

Chanyeol harus merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Tao yang masih duduk, mengambil Lisa yang sangat tenang ke dalam gendongannya. Berdua bersama Sehun menyapa adik mereka yang baru berusia 3 hari namun dengan ukuran tubuh seperti bayi berusia 2 bulan.

"Apa kau merasa baik saat ini?" mengusap punggung sang istri, ia bertanya lembut. Membuat keping kelam Tao teruju padanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Sangat baik. Kau?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada melihat istri ku yang kembali sehat" senyum memikat itu kembali terulas.

Merekatkan bibir lagi, Kris mencengkram pinggang sempit Tao. Menuntut agar pemuda itu mengikuti permainan lidahnya, memperdalam ciuman. Dan masa bodoh ketika kedua putra mereka memprotes, karena ciuman kali ini benar-benar tidak tahu tempat.

Tao melenguh saat berhasil meloloskan diri dari terkaman bibir tebal Kris. Wajahnya memerah, menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan pandangan minta maaf. Meski begitu berusaha mendorong bahu lebar sang Raja karena kini lelaki tampan itu berusaha menandai lehernya.

"Kau tidak berencana membuat anak keempat di depan kami 'kan, Yang Mulia?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pesta perayaan itu benar-benar terlaksana. Untuk merayakan kelahiran Sang Putri Lalisa yang menjadi satu-satunya sebagai _Princess of Underworld_. Kelahiran yang tak disangka-sangka karena mereka semua menebak jika bayi ketiga juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Putri Lisa ーbegitu bayi cantik itu dipanggilー mewarisi banyak hal dari kedua orangtuanya. Bibir dan hidung yang indah, mata yang berkilau dan rambut lebat yang cantik.

Bayi berusia 1 minggu itu memakai _dress_ hitam dengan rok tutu yang lucu, kepalanya dihiasi sebuah bando sayap berwarna hitam kecil. Kedua matanya yang berkilau berbinar cantik mengawasi setiap undangan yang datang menyapanya.

Bayi kecil itu tumbuh pesat tak normal, karena ia keturunan dari sang Raja Dunia Bawah. Berpindah dari satu orang ke orang yang lain, mereka gembira bukan main. Lisa seperti boneka yang hidup, sangat pendiam dan murah senyum. Tapi terkadang ia merengek ingin dikembalikan pada orangtuanya yang duduk diam mengawasi.

Dan Tao merasa putri kecilnya itu menjadi lebih berat dari hari ke hari. Seperti kedua putranya dulu, pertumbuhan yang sangat cepat. Ia tak banyak bicara selama pesta berlangsung, sesekali Chanyeol atau Sehun datang untuk mengajak Lisa bersama mereka atau sekedar menemani Tao yang duduk sendiri.

Kris tentu saja menjamu tamu mereka. Raja bertubuh tinggi itu masih berada didalam pengawasan Tao, berkat rambutnya yang tak tahu bagaimana telah berganti warna menjadi coklat-hitam agak kemerahan. _Dia tidak mencat rambutnya 'kan?_ Karena terakhir kali seorang putra Hermes yang berambut seterang matahari datang membawa surat dan tentu Kris agaknya tertarik untuk bertanya.

Putra Hermes memang hidup di Bumi, tempat makhluk pendosa bernama manusia hidup. Dan memang tak sedikit putra-putri keturunan dari para Dewa yang tinggal disana. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Kris juga mengecat rambutnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, karena sang Raja dikenal sebagai sosok yang enggan keluar dari sangkarnya.

Lisa tiba-tiba tertawa, diantara lamunannya, Tao mengikuti arah pandang putri kecilnya itu yang kini membuka kedua tangannya ingin digapai oleh seseorang di depan sana. Dan ia tersenyum kecil melihat sosok sang Raja yang berjalan mendekat.

Tampan, tinggi dan gagah. Oh, rambutnya ditata agak berbeda malam ini, tidak ada rambut yang licin dan rapih, melainkan rambut yang ditata keatas membuat kesan dinamis dan tampan.

 _Oh, berapa_ _usianya?_ Tao tidak yakin jika sang Raja berada diangka 100 tahun.

"Apakah _princess_ kita ini nakal, hm?" meringsek mendekat, setengah berlutut untuk mencium pipi tembem Lisa. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi kecupan di bibir persik Tao.

"Lisa anak baik, sejak tadi dia terus tersenyum" menyerahkan sang putri pada Raja karena bayi itu tak henti membuka kedua tangan kecilnya ーingin digendongー pada sang Ayah.

Kris menggendong putrinya, yang disambut pekikan senang oleh Lisa. Dan beberapa tamu mendekat, mereka memuji Lisa, menyentuh pipinya dan tertawa karena celotehan ala bayi.

Melihatnya Tao ikut tersenyum, hingga kemudian menyadari jika sejak berjam-jam putrinya belum mengkonsumsi apapun. Maka ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk mencari keberadaan Martha ーseorang wanita berambut merah yang telah lama mengabdi pada sang Rajaー yang selama ini mengurus Lisa.

Bukannya tak suka dengan pesta, tapi ia hanya merasa tidak biasa dengan gaya hidup sang Raja _underworld_ maupun penghuninya yang lain. Ia tak bermaksut angkuh tidak ingin bergabung, tetapi hati kecilnya seperti enggan untuk berbaur. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghindari pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya dari para tamu undangan.

Seperti... _kau merasa jika tempat itu bukanlah tempat mu..._

Tao juga tidak mengerti, kenapa dari sekian banyak penghuni Dunia Bawah, hanya dirinya yang 'berbeda'. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi jika sepanjang dirinya bisa mengingat, ditempat inilah ia hidup.

Tao masih belum menemukan sosok Martha ditempat ini. Apa mungkin wanita itu tetap berada di kediaman? Mengingat pesta ini diselenggarakan di tempat berbeda. Tapi jika iya, bagaimana dirinya meminta bantuan untuk mengasuh Lisa?

Pemuda semampai itu mengusap belakang lehernya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan melihat sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam pekat yang tak jauh darinya. Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit celah yang bersinar amat terang berwarna putih.

Cahaya putih itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik perhatiannya, hingga tanpa sadar bergerak mendekat. Tanpa sedikitpun mengerjap, Tao semakin dekat, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya hendak meraih kenop pintu itu. Tapi entah mengapa gerakan kaki dan tangannya terhenti. Nyaris menyentuh kenop bernuansa emas yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari jemarinya.

Cahaya putih yang masuk melalui celah pintu itu terasa begitu menggoda. Membuatnya ingin melihat apakah gerangan yang ada diluar sana, dibalik pintu besar berwarna hitam itu. Tapi...

"Kenapa urung membuka pintunya?"

Suara seorang pria menginterupsi lamunannya. Tao menoleh ke samping kirinya dan melihat sosok pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam dan senyumnya hanya terasa dibibir.

"Maaf?" Tao tak mengenal pria itu. Wajahnya asing.

"Seharusnya kau membuka pintu itu dan melihat keluar, Zitao" kata pria itu sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Anda mengenal saya?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil, membuat Tao mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal mu? Kau yang dicintai oleh _Son of Hades_. Dan aku tidak tahu apa sebuah kebanggan atau tidak menjadi Persefone kedua" sudut bibirnya terangkat. Memberi gestur menghina yang amat kentara.

"Apa maksud anda menyamakanku dengan Ibu mertua ku, Tuan?"

"Kau bangga menjadi _Gods of Underworld_? Sayang sekali, kau bahkan tidak pantas berada ditempat ini. Kau terlalu menyilaukan"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang anda bicarakan"

Pria misterius berpakaian serba hitam itu mengulas senyum, tak kunjung menjelaskan apa maksud dan tujuannya berkata seperti itu padanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Taozi!"

Sosok Sehun datang dengan tatapan bingung pada 'Ibu'nya yang berdiri didekat pintu. Tao menoleh ke asal suara, melihat putra bungsunya berjalan mendekat.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Raja mencarimu" ujarnya, menyentuh pundak Tao yang terasa tegang.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan..." begitu kepalanya tertoleh kedepan, Tao tak lagi melihat sosok pria yang tadi mengajaknya bicara.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Tao dan agaknya bingung karena tidak ada siapapun disekitar sana. Karena dibelakang mereka para tamu sedang sibuk berpesta.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang berdiri disini dan mengajak ku bicara" ucapnya, menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa orang itu sudah pergi?" melihat kesekeliling kemudian, ia tak melihat sosok itu dimanapun.

"Mungkin. Sudahlah, Raja sedang mencarimu, ayo" meraih tangan Tao, Sehun menarik pemuda manis itu mengikutinya.

Meninggalkan keramaian pesta, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya saat mereka hendak memasuki sebuah lorong pendek. Dan berkata agar Tao datang menemui sang Raja yang sedang menunggu dirinya. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang akan menemani para tamu.

Tao menurut, ia berjalan kearah satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lorong itu. Membukanya perlahan dan melihat ruangan yang nyaris kosong, hanya sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam yang berada ditengah ruangan.

"Kris?" memanggil suaminya yang tak tampak dimata. Tao bergerak masuk sembari menutup pintu.

Sosok tinggi suaminya tak ada disana, ruangan itu sepi. Lantas mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya datang ke ruangan ini?

Saat ia sadar, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang sempitnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, terkunci di dalam pelukan dan tubuh tegap seseorang yang kini mengecupi bagian belakang lehernya.

Tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Aroma dan sentuhannya sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Ada apa? Kata Sehun, Yang Mulia mencariku"

Tao yakin jika Kris memang berniat meninggalkan jejak di lehernya karena ia merasakan kulitnya yang dihisap. Pria yang dicintainya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmm, ya. Karena aku tidak menemukanmu jadi ku minta Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk mencarimu" enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari leher jenjang Tao. _Goddes of Underworld_ itu berpindah ke sisi lain leher Tao yang belum terjamah.

"Lalu Lisa?" menggeliat kecil karena geli, satu tangannya memegangi rambut Kris. Bersiap mendorong kepala itu jika terus-terusan menggigit lehernya.

Menjilat hasil karya yang baru saja ia ciptakan, Kris menggerakkan kedua tangannya menyusup dibalik kemeja tipis berwarna marun yang Tao kenakan. Si manis itu memprotes namun Kris mengabaikannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Kris. Mana Lisa?" menarik paksa kepala sang suami hingga pria itu mendongak dan ia menoleh ke bahu kanannya. Saling bertatapan.

"Lisa bersama Martha, gadis kecil kita lapar sayang"

 **Cup**

Mencuri kecupan di bibir mungil istrinya. Dan kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panjang tanpa jeda.

Tao meremas helai rambut Kris, menutup mata menyanggupi pagutan bibir dan lidah panjang suaminya itu. Menggumam diantara ciuman saat merasakan tangan besar Kris bermain di dadanya yang sensitif.

"T-tungguー mmh... Kris!" memukul kepala sang Raja yang sukses mematahkan ciuman mereka. Tao mendengus kesal dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menjemput Lisa" ujarnya.

"Tidak tidak, Lisa aman bersama Martha, Sehun dan Chanyeol" menumpukan dagu runcingnya dibahu kanan sang istri, Kris mendekap perut rata Tao sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa Yang Mulia memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut samar.

"Untuk ini" Kris tersenyum, sebelum Tao membuka mulutnya kembali ia mendahului, "Karena kau akan marah jika aku melakukannya ditempat pesta"

"Tentu saja aku akan marah, lagipula ku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai kau mencariku"

"Memang ada sesuatu bukan? Suamimu ini sedang ingin"

"Tidak bisakah kau menahannya Yang Mulia? Kita masih berada ditempat pesta"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Tao yang beraroma manis. Mengusap tangan sang suami yang berada diperutnya, Tao memang tak pernah menolak keinginan sang Raja untuk berhubungan intim, tapi jika mengingat dimana mereka berada saat ini dan sebanyak apa makhluk _underworld_ diluar sana yang tengah berpesta, Tao harus menimbang kembali permintaan suaminya.

"Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa datang kapan saja, Lisa juga pasti nanti mencari kita berdua. Bersabarlah sampai kita sampai di rumah, ya?"

"Tidak mau"

"Aku akan memberi jatah lebih, bagaimana?"

Kepala Kris spontan terangkat, "Sungguh? Kau tidak sedang membohongi suamimu ini?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?"

"Apa hukumannya jika kau menolak nanti, hm?"

Tao terlihat tengah berpikir, kemudian... "Kau bisa mengikat ku jika aku berusaha menghindar"

"Baik" Kris menyahut cepat. Terlihat jelas jika ia menyukai penawaran Tao kali ini, lihat saja kedua matanya yang berbinar.

Menekan pelukannya di perut Tao, menegaskan sebesar apa keinginannya dibawah sana yang kini menekan keras bagian belakang sang istri. Sukses membuat pemuda manis yang sudah memberinya 3 orang anak itu merona.

Hanya sentuhan, ia sudah bisa mengingat sebesar apa benda dibawah sana.

"Kalau begitu ayo kota temui para tamu dan segera mengakhiri pesta ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang" merengkuh pinggang sempit Tao, Kris membimbing sang istri keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _Uh oh, sepertinya ia sudah salah memberi penawaran pada sang Raja._

"Aah! K-Kris! Aaahh! Hyaaahh~~ _not again_! Uuhhh... aaahh!"

Pengendalian dirinya sudah hancur tak bersisa sejak menit pertama sang Raja menyentuh dawai instrument sehalus surga. Melodi indah yang mengalun dari sosok seindah pendamping hidupnya yang cukup membuat kedua putranya gusar itu sungguh dinikmatinya.

Tak peduli jika memang mereka mendengar, karena surga yang dimilikinya sungguh lebih menggoda. Bibir mungil semanis madu sudah beberapa kali memohon agar dirinya segera menyudahi permainannya karena puti kecil mereka yang terlelap di _box_ bayi disamping tempat tidur mereka.

"Kris! A-aku... aaahhhnn~~ hyaaaah! Oohhh... _not there_! Nyaaah~!" dadanya semakin saat buah delima kemerahan didadanya kembali dihisap oleh bibir tebal sang Raja. Lidahnya sampai kelu karena serangan nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya, hingga tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilontarkannya dan menutupi wajah berpeluh yang memerah sempurna menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kris meninggalkan jejak diseluruh tubuhnya, tanda kemerahan hingga cairan lengket yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang panas karena perbuatan sang Raja yang tak kunjung bosan.

" _Let me see your face_ , _sugar_ " suaranya serak sarat akan gairah. Membuka tangan Tao yang menutupi wajahnya, sengaja membakar tubuh mereka berdua dengan mempertemukan alat vital mereka. Tao mengelijang.

Begitu manis bagai madu, sepasang mutiara hitam yang sendu mengundang dan alunan melodi yang indah menjadi musik pengiring. Taozinya yang sempurna.

" _Call my name_ " pintanya, mengulum cuping telinga Tao membuat si manis itu menggeliat.

"Ngghh... Krisss~"

" _Again_ "

Bibirnya merambat bagai laba-laba yang sedang menenun.

"Kris... "

Taozinya memang manis. Dirinya tak pernah bosan. Ia akan terus membuat sawai itu benyanyi, tak akan membiarkannya berhenti. Karena ia begitu Indah.

" _Louder_ , _sugar_ "

Tao mendesah, Kris bermain diatas pusarnya, meremas milik mereka bersama agar api terus berkobar.

"Kris! Aahh!! _No_! D- _don't_.. aaahh~~"

Tersenyum karena ulahnya, Kris melepaskan milik mereka dan menarik kaki jenjang Tao melingkari pinggulnya. Yang disambut oleh si manis itu mengaitkan kedua kakinya dibelakang punggung sang suami.

Benda besar panjang dan keras itu membakar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menerobos masuk dengan begitu mudahnya memicu teriakan nikmat dari mulutnya, dan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai irama.

Sang Raja menanamkan kesejatiannya sangat dalam, mendobrak titik nikmatnya berulang kali hingga dadanya terasa akan meledak.

"Kris! Kris! Aahh! _It's too deep_! Hyaaahh!"

Kris juga merasakannya, kejantanannya seperti dihisap kuat oleh lubang istrinya. Dan ia tak pernah bisa mengendalikan diri dari surga didepan mata.

Gumpalan otot didalam sana semakin membengkak, mendesis seperti ular, ia mencengkram kuat pinggang sempit Tao kala sekelebat bayangan putih telah menari didepan mata. Hingga bayangan itu semakin nyata dan membuat mereka berteriak bersamaan.

Tembakan cairan hangat didalam tubuhnya membuat Tao mengerang, Kris tak kunjung melepaskan pinggangnya, merasa perutnyanya menghangat akibat cairan cinta suaminya. Dan ia tak lagi bisa mengingat sudah keberapa kalinya penguasa _underworld_ itu mengisi lubangnya dengan cairan lengket yang hangat.

Tao memejamkan matanya saat Kris mencabut kejantanannya yang masih memuntahkan cairan putih kental, membiarkan ulah sang suami yang kini kembali melumeri tubuh lengketnya dengan cairannya yang tak kunjung surut.

Kris tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Kini Taozinya terlihat seperti kudapan berlumur susu kental manis yang siap disantap. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh cairannya, kecuali wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Nnhh~~ aahh Kriss~"

Gumpalan otot yang keras dan panas itu menggesek puting dadanya yang kembali mengacung. Kris sengaja menggesek kepala penisnya dibagian sensitif sang istri, melihat bagaimana belah bibir kucing itu meracau dengan dada membusung.

"Aku ingin merasakan mulutmu, sayang" ucapnya.

Tao mengerti, maka dari itu ia berusaha bangkit duduk sementara Kris menekuk lututnya kedalam untuk berdiri diatas lututnya. Jemari lentik Tao menggenggam ereksinya yang membengkak, dengan posisi menungging mulai mengendus kepala penisnya yang berkedut, lalu menjulurkan lidah merah mudanya yang basah.

" _Do you like it_?" suaranya sangat rendah, mengusap helai hitam Tao. Ia mengamati 'pekerjaan' si manis itu.

Kepala itu mengayun naik-turun selagi lidahnya sibuk membersihkan sisa cairan sang suami pada penisnya yang berukuran besar. Pipinya bersemu sambil menutup mata, Tao dengan teliti menjilati tiap senti gumpalan otot yang bengkak itu, merasakan hawa panas dilidahnya yang licin.

Tanpa diminta oleh sang Raja, Tao melahap gumpalan besar itu meski mulutnya tergolong kecil. Mendengar desahan Kris yang menyambut perbuatannya, ia jadi semakin bersemangat untuk 'memakan' penis sang suami yang sudah beratus kali memuaskannya itu.

Ia sadar jika benda keras seperti kayu itu berubah semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu. Dan Tao menyukainya. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya karena malu, cukup Kris yang sering menggodanya.

 _"I want cum in_ _your mouth_ , _sugar_ " Kris menekan lembut kepala Tao, membuat si manis itu mengernyit karena kejantanan besar yang menusuk makin dalam di tenggorokannya.

Tao istri yang patuh, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin 'memakan' gumpalan otot dimulutnya itu hingga merasakan kedutan dibagian kepala penisnya. Saat cairan itu keluar menembak langsung ke dalam tenggorokannya, dengan senang hati ia menelan cairan kental itu.

Tapi Kris tak membiarkannya menelan semua cairan yang keluar, kejantanan besar itu dicabut dan menyebabkan semprotan cairannya menghujam wajah cantik Tao, membuat pemuda itu refleks memejamkan mata.

Cairan yang keluar cukup banyak, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memuntahkan cairan kental itu, yang jelas tak terlihat gurat lelah diwajah tampan sang Raja.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang _Gods of Underworld_ lelah saat bercinta dengan Ratunya?

Tao menjilati bibirnya yang basah dan mengusap kelopak matanya yang juga terkena semprotan cairan kental sang suami, kemudian membuka matanya kembali dan melihat sang Raja yabg tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan itu" ujarnya menyeringai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutku" Tao menggumam.

"Itu tidak masalah sayang. Yang terpenting kita akan bersama selamanya" menarik lembut lengan Tao, ia tersenyum membawa pemuda itu duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Menempatkan ereksinya tepat dibelahan bokong sang istri, ia memeluk erat pinggangnya yang sempit dan memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajahnya.

"Kau masih ingin lagi, Yang Mulia?" Tao memeluk leher suaminya, memberi usapan di belakang leher pria itu.

"Kau tahu ini tidak cukup untukku. Kau sudah berjanji, ingat?"

"Aku tidak lupa"

"Jadi apa aku perlu mengikatmu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Lakukan sampai kau puas, aku hanya akan memanggil namamu"

Kris tersenyum, memagut bibir lembut Tao dan kembali berperang lidah. Selagi kedua tangannya perlahan mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan ereksinya mengacung tegak.

Lalu menurunkan tubuh itu kembali hingga kejantanannya dengan akurat menghujam lubang nikmat Tao. Si manis itu mengerang, meremas kuat rambut sang suami. Dan lagi-lagi kedua tangan Kris yang kokoh menggerakkan pinggangnya untuk memompa penis yang menusuk-nusuk lubangnya.

Tao hanya berharap Lisa tidak segera bangun karena keributan yang mereka ciptakan.


End file.
